


Mi Reyna del Dolor

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: Se inspira en una canción y una vivencia.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)





	Mi Reyna del Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Se inspira en una canción y una vivencia.

Para que seguir con esto pensaba el joven de la cola de caballo observando las estrellas.  
Llego a su vida de casualidad, ni amigos tienen en comun, no tenian nada en comun.  
Acaso pasarian 10 años mas escondiéndose de la armada de la nacion del fuego?  
Del Sr. del Fuego Ozai?  
De tolerar al hablador, presumido, egolatra y pesado de su hermano?

Por supuesto que no solamente se marcharía. No la confrontaria, ni una explicacion le daria.Ya lo habia hecho veces anteriores y solo conseguia un par de ojos enormes llorando, justificando que había perdido a su madre y ahora a el, debiendo permanecer bajo el yugo de ozai y de zuko.

Sus eternos reproches por haber salido con otras chicas, el lo aceptaba, de ser un bobo, un distraido y aveces solo pensar en comida y peleas pero su corazón fue de ella mucho tiempo.Incluso le realizo un collar para un posible matrimonio.  
Pavoneandose se salir con alguien como el, fuerte, inteligente,con sueños y aun mas no le molestaba ensuciarse y sudar con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.No como la mayoria de los chicos de su nivel, hijos de magistrados de la orden del fuego y generales.

Lamento haberme enamorado de ti princesa decía sokka mientras salia y dejaba una pequeña carta en la entrada del palacio real.

La mirada fría de la Princesa Azula quería derumbarse, después de todo y de tanto, yo me siento como una estúpida. Se acerco el príncipe Zuko, no te preocupes hermana, yo are que olvides a ese patán, vamos a la isla ember con mai y Ty lee. No necesitas a ese pobre diablo, estúpido campesino!!!!  
Siempre me molesto, desde que lo vi la primera vez.

... Lo siento, en esta vida no puedes tener todo, adelante con tu educación militar,seras una gran maestra y lider un dia yo solo soy un campesino del sur  
Y aunque me ofrecieras ser el nuevo sr. Del fuego no volvería. Me destrozaste el corazón y te da vergüenza que te vean al lado mio...

Lo siento princesa, si tu te sientes morir, yo morí a tu lado.

Esas palabras rezonaban dentro de azula.


End file.
